Mayor's House
Mayor’s House is a Hidden Object Location in the '' Seeker's Notes: Hidden Mystery'' game. This graceful residence of Mayor Smallcat provides a peaceful respite from the troubles and tribulations of governing Darkwood during these Cursed times! Mayor’s House was introduced to the game as part of the Birds Update on April 6, 2017 and comprised the first part of the update's Timed Challenges. Mayor’s House is the 33rd location to be added to the Darkwood Town Map. It unlocks for new players at Game Level 93. Diary Entry: Unlocking and Open Quest Mayor’s House unlocks at Game Level 93. During the Birds special event challenge, Players level 11 or higher were able to unlock this event location. A quest will be given by Helen to help find the missing Mayor’s House Key to open its doors. The Key is obtained by exploring any of the other unlocked Hidden Object Locations and successfully completing it. Once found, Helen will give Players a set of 10 Family Ring Access Passes to start. Once unlocked, Mayor’s House requires Special Item access passes to play. In addition to Energy Points, a certain number of the access pass called Family Ring is required for each play of Mayor’s House. The number of Family Rings needed depends on the Rank of the Location. Family Rings can be found by successfully exploring any of the other unlocked Hidden Object Locations. Regular Locations such as Mayor's Office; Ballroom; Marketplace; Docks; Hunter's House; and Observatory award 3 to 5 Family Rings upon successful completion. Premium Locations such as Clothing Store; Garden; Ship; and Old Square award 5 to 8 Family Rings upon successful completion. Premium Locations are those which require special access items to enter. Once the event ended with the 2017 May Update, Mayor’s House no longer requires Special Items/ Access Passes to play and the Family Ring was removed from the game. Mayor’s House is now a Regular Location, requiring only energy to play. Playing this location during special event timed challenges will yield 3 to 5 special event access pass keys per win. Items The following is a list of Hidden Objects that can be found in Mayor’s House. Depending on the Rank and Game Mode you may not have to find all the items in one play of the Location. * Apples * Ball * Birdhouse * Cabbage * Camera * Carrot * Cat * Cornucopia * Dollhouse * Drum * E * Hat * Heart * Horseshoe * Kite * Peacock * Poodle * Rabbit * Star * Swallow * V * Violin * Watering Can * Wheel * Wooden Horse NOTE: Each hidden object item usually has 2 different versions that alternate randomly. Morph mode has its own items that need to be found, separate from those listed above. Collection Item Sets Listed below are the Collection Item sets specific to the Mayor's House location. note a random special fixer is also awarded whenever a collection is combined. Hints ~~Please list any helpful hints here~~ Category:Hidden Object Game Category:Hidden Object Locations Category:Hidden Object Modes Category:Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood Category:Timed Challenges Category:Walkthrough